Nonsense
by LofeA
Summary: AU- Wie konnte der Mensch, die Anmut der Evolution, die Perfektion des Lebens so zerstörerisch sein. Warum passiert das uns?
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charaktere und Situationen, die von J.K.Rowling geschaffen wurden und besitzt werden. Hiermit wird kein Geld gemacht und eine Copyrightverletzung ist nicht beabsichtigt.  
  
**Kapitel I**  
  
Nur noch wenige Meter und eine Tür trennten ihn von der Erlösung. Eine Hand traf auf die Mauer direkt vor ihm. Remus seufzte verärgert und schloss seine Augen.  
  
„Wohin gehst du?"Er seufzte nochmals und öffnete sie wieder. Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah in die zornigen Augen seines Freundes.  
  
„Was kümmert es dich wohin und warum und mit wem ich weggehe?"Seine Stimme war müde. „Jetzt lass mich durch...bitte."Sirius bewegte sich kein Stück, aber was hatte er erwartet.  
  
„Wohin gehst du?"Kopfschüttelnd schloss Remus noch einmal die Augen und verschwand. Um gerade außer Reichweite hinter Sirius wieder aufzutauchen. Er öffnete die Tür und trat aus der Wohnung.  
  
„Es wird nicht lange dauern. Ich bin in einer Stunde oder so wieder da."  
  
„Wenn du jetzt gehst, brauchst du nicht hierhin zurückkommen."Sirius drehte sich um, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Der andere hob nur eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Ich fürchte doch. Ich habe noch nicht gepackt."Ohne zurückzuschauen zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und ging die Treppe hinab.  
  
---  
  
Es war kalt draußen, obwohl es ein sonniger Oktobertag war. Remus widerstand dem Verlangen sich umzuwenden und zu dem Fenster im zweiten Stock zu blicken. Er wusste, dass Sirius dort stehen würde und beobachten würde, wie er die Straße hinabging.  
  
Und er hasste es. Er hasste den Blick aus den argwöhnischen Augen seines Freundes jedes Mal, wenn er gehen würde, um jemanden zu treffen, von dem er Sirius nicht erzählen konnte. Er hasste es sich um jede kleinste Kleinigkeit zu streiten, die er tat oder nicht tat. Er hasste es einfach.  
  
Nun, es war für einen guten Zweck und auf jeden Fall war es jetzt zu spät. Wenn man bedachte, wie stur Sirius war und dass sein Stolz es ihm verbot, um eine weitere Chance zu bitten, musste er wohl oder Übel ihre gemeinsame Wohnung verlassen. Oder eher Sirius' Wohnung, die er mit Remus teilte.  
  
Vielleicht könnte er ein paar Tage bei den Potters leben und dann eine eigene Wohnung finden. Irgendeine runtergekommene Hütte ohne fließend Wasser zum Beispiel.  
  
Er kam zu einer dunklen, engen Seitenstraße und zögerte für einen Moment. Er schaute die Straße, auf der er gerade war, hinab. Es war eine gemischte Nachbarschaft. Die Muggel, die hier lebten, wussten von der Zauberern unter ihnen und ignorierten ihr eigenartiges Verhalten die meiste Zeit. Aber nicht nur Zauberer und Nicht-Zauberer waren gemischt, auch die Kulturen. Da waren Inder und Chinesen, einige Familien aus Deutschland, Amerikaner.  
  
Es war hart, dies alles hinter sich zu lassen, aber seine Entscheidung stand fest. Er würde nicht hier bei Sirius bleiben, es war besser so.  
  
Er drehte. Er würde ein kleines Stück gehen und dann apparieren. Also, es war ein guter Plan, sogar noch als es schwarz um ihn wurde.  
  
---  
  
...Zwei, drei, drehen. Eins, zwei, drei, drehen. Sirius ging in der kleinen Küche auf und ab. Immer noch wütend versuchte er zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war.  
  
Beinahe eine Stunde war vergangen, seit Remus gegangen war. Jeden Moment würde er wieder kommen und seine Sachen packen und dann wieder gehen, diesmal für immer.  
  
„Verdammt."Der laute Ausruf verhallte ungehört in den dunklen Zimmern. Ärgerlich trat er vor den Küchentisch, er scharrte quietschend über die Fliesen. Schwer atmend stand er dort und tat das Einzige, was ihm einfiel. Er wartete.  
  
Er wollte nicht glauben, was so offensichtlich schien. Remus, der intelligente, sorgenvolle Remus, der sich immer davor fürchtete jemanden zu verletzen, konnte einfach kein Todesser sein. Es machte keinen Sinn, aber wer sonst könnte der Spion sein. Dass James sich selbst ausspionierte, war äußerst unwahrscheinlich und Peter war zu dumm. Er wusste, dass es mies war, aber er konnt sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Peter ein Doppelleben führen könnte.  
  
Aber Remus konnte mit einem Geheimnis leben. Er hatte es oft genug bewiesen. Zu oft, Sirius würde ihn fragen, wenn er zurückkam, um sein Zeug zu holen. Er würde seinen Arm packen und den Ärmel hoch ziehen und dann würde er sehen. Oder nicht.  
  
Ein lautes Klopfen ließ ihn hochfahren. Es kam von dem Fenster in Remus' Raum. Eine riesige dunkle Eule kratzte ungeduldig am dem hölzernen Rahmen. Sirius zögerte nur eine Sekunde, bevor er sie hereinließ. Sofort streckte sie ihr Bein aus, an das ein eingerolltes Pergament gebunden war. Nur ein Wort war hastig in schwarzer Tinte darauf geschrieben worde. Lupin.  
  
Schnell machte er das schwarze Band los und ließ die Eule wieder hinausfliegen. Er untersuchte den Brief, als er auf den Stuhl neben ihm sank. Ein Stück Pergament, gebracht von einer fast schwarzen Eule, festgebunden mit einem schwarzen Band, beschrieben mit schwarzer Tinte. Das musste das Zeichen sein, worauf er gewartet hatte.  
  
Keine Zeit wurde mehr verschwendet, statt dessen riss er ihn auf un warf ihn augenblicklich weg. Grüne Flammen verbrannten den Brief, bis nichts mehr übrig war.  
  
Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, überwältigt, als ihm die Erkenntinis dämmerte. „Verdammt."  
  
---  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon auf die kleine Pfütze in der entfernten Ecke des Raumes, die einfach nicht größer wurde, obwohl es von der Decke tropfte, starrte.  
  
Langsam drehte er sich auf den Rücken. Stechender Scmerz schoß durch sein Rückgrat. Er war nicht einmal mehr gefesselt, sie wussten, dass er zu schwach war, um auch nur zu versuchen weg zu kommen.  
  
Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so war. Hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so anders war. Er kannte Schmerzen, hatte sie sein ganzes Leben lang erlebt. Aber dies war nicht nur körperlicher Schmerz, es war – Demütigung. Das Schlimmste von allem.  
  
„Twinkle, twinkle little pain", sagte er leise „ in my groin and in my brain, down so low and up so high, will you live or will I die?"Sein Flüstern verschwand im Nichts.  
  
„Zitierst jetzt Westlake? Schreibst du auch Sachen an die Decke?" Die weiche Stimme seines Peinigers kam von der Tür. Leichte Schritte brachten ihn näher zu seinem Schützling.  
  
„Aber das war sehr...düster. Weißt du nicht etwas Lustiges?"Er konnte den warmen Atem an seinem Ohr spüren, als er sich zu ihm hinunter beugte.  
  
„Beat me up before you go-go -"Abrupt wandte er sich mit einem kleinen Lachen ab.  
  
„ Das war arm, Lupin."  
  
„- I don't want to miss it when you hit that high..."  
  
„Oh, stopp! Bitte, du willst doch nicht, dass ich Dinge tue, die ich später bereuen könnte."Er öffnete seine Augen blinzelnd. Die Pfütze war immer noch nicht größer geworden, vielleicht war darunter ein Loch.  
  
„Nun, zurück zur Sache, wenn es dich nicht stört. Was hattest du gesagt, woran du arbeitest? Das Projekt, meine ich."Er lehnte seinen schlanken Körper an die Wand.  
  
„Hab ich nicht...", flüsterte Remus.  
  
Er seufzte und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Langsam ging er auf die mitleidige Figur, die auf dem Boden kauerte, zu. „Ich weiß, aber so sehr ich es auch hasse, ich werde eine Antwort aus dir herauszwingen müssen."  
  
„Ich werde nicht reden."  
  
„Du bist so ein Spielverderber."  
  
---  
  
Zögerlich näherte er sich der Figur am Fenster, den Kopf in einer demütigen Verbeugung gesenkt. Die Robe raschelte gegen trockene Haut, als der Dunkle Lord sich umdrehte um seinen Diener zu begrüßen.  
  
"Willst du mir etwas sagen?"  
  
Er sah auf und blickte ihn die glühenden roten Augen seines Meisters. "Mein Lord, der Werwolf bleibt stur. Ich habe alles versucht, was ich kann, aber er spricht einfach nicht. Ich habe nicht einmal seine geistige Verteidigung durchbrechen können. Wenn Ihr mir nur erlauben würdet Silber zu benutzen..."  
  
Er wurde von einer beinahe unmerklichen Handbewegung Zum Schweigen gebracht. Sein Meister befahl ihm näher zu kommen und er gehorchte, fürchtend und erwartend was auf ihn zukommen könnte.  
  
Zwei silberne Münzen wurden in seine offene Hand gepresst und knochige Finger schlossen sie zu einer Faust. Verwirrte Augen flogen hoch und trafen unverhohlene Bosheit.  
  
"Sie haben genau die Größe seiner Augen."  
  
**Anmerkung des Autors:** So, das ist jetzt die deutsche Übersetzung. Einige Sachen sind wahrscheinlich nur verständlich, wenn man 'The Winner' von Donald E. Westlake gelesen hat. Kann man aber auch ruhig machen, kann ich nur empfehlen. Oh, und das Lied ist eigentlich ‚Wake me up before you go- go' von Wham. Das ist zwar erst so um 1984 rausgekommen und das wäre zu spät für diese Geschichte, aber wen kümmert's? 


	2. Kapitel II

**Kapitel II**

Das einzige Licht, das den stickigen, engen Raum erhellte, kam von der kleinen Lampe, die über dem Tisch hing.

Zwei Männer saßen dort in einer unangenehmen Stille. Der eine in der Ecke laß ein dickes Buch und versuchte sein Bestes das nervige Ticken der Uhr zu ignorieren.

Staub flog durch die Luft, glitzerte im Licht, trocknete ihre Hälse. Er schwamm auf dem Whiskey. _Aqua ardens_. Brennendes Wasser. Sein Geruch mischte sich mit Pergament und uraltem Gestein.

Ein Schrei.

Ein Kopf schnellte hoch, der Kopf des einen mit dem Buch. Er hob eine Braue, nicht verwirrt, einfach eine Frage stellend, die keine Worte mehr benötigte.

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des anderen aus und entblößte seine ekelerregenden gelben Zähne.

Er stand auf und griff nach seinem Glas. Er leerte es mit einem großen Schluck, hustete und wartete, bis er aufstand. „Den wirst du mögen."

---

Sirius flog sofort zur Tür, als es klopfte, er wunderte sich nicht einmal, dass es klopfte, da es ja nur Remus sein konnte – der Verräter – der einen eigenen Schlüssel zur Wohnung hatte.

Seine ruhige Hand umfasste seinen Zauberstab, die andere griff nach dem Türgriff, aber er stoppte. Dies war der Moment, den er die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte. Jede kurze Sekunde seit er wusste.

Und es gab nichts was er tun konnte außer zu entscheiden, welchen Fluch er als erstes benutzen sollte, wenn er erst einmal die letzte Barriere zwischen ihnen geöffnet hatte. Stupfy müsste es tun.

Die Tür wurde aufgeworfen, der Zauberstab gehoben, das verdammte Wort beinahe gesprochen.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für dumme Spielchen, Black", sagte der Neuankömmling und schob den Stock aus seinem Gesicht.

Er war sprachlos, starrte dümmlich auf Severus Snapes höhnisches Gesicht. Er war nicht echt, der Hohn, aber was sonst konnte er seinem Erzfeind zeigen. Den Horror, der bis in die letzte Windung seines Gehirns gebrannt war?

Blutige Finger kratzten an glänzenden roten Löchern, zerrissen Fleisch und ließen blutige Spuren zurück, sie sahen aus wie teuflische Maske.

Black schien sich endlich zu fassen, wenigstens genug um ein „Du!" zu zischen, es troff vor Hass und Ekel. Aber blutbefleckte Schreie hielten ihn davon ab gleich zurück zu zischen, hielten ihn davon ab seinen besten Fluch auf den Mann loszuschicken, den er hasste.

„Was machst _du_ hier?"

„Wir haben keine Zeit, du..."

„Ich habe Zeit, Snivellus. Also solltest du besser erklären, was du hier tust, oder ich werde dir zeigen wie ich-„

„Sie haben Lupin."

Er hatte erwartet, dass er überwältigt wäre, erwartete, dass er als erstes minutenlang unglaublich dumm starren würde, dann anfangen würde zu stottern und noch dümmere Fragen zu stellen („Wer?", „Was?", „Ich verstehe nicht...") dann, am Ende, würde er die Heldennummer machen.

Nun, Black hatte sich dazu entschlossen die ersten beiden Punkte auszulassen.

„Wo ist er jetzt? Kannst du mich zu ihm bringen?"

„Er ist bei Malfoy, das heißt, wenn er immer noch lebt. Es ist schwer den Weg zu beschreiben, ich kann nur sagen – wir müssen apparieren." Er streckte seinen Arm aus, verfluchte sich in Gedanken. Wer spielte jetzt den Helden?

Black hob seine freie Hand, zögerte und suchte sein Gesicht ab, versuchte angestrengt eine Spur von Verrat unter den dicken Schichten aus Zeit und Qual zu finden.

„Wenn das hier eine Falle ist, werden wir beide sterben."

„Egal, wer sie gestellt hat", antwortete er. „Jetzt oder nie, Black. Es ist dein Freund."

„Ich vertraue dir nicht", sagte Sirius und schloß seine Hand um Snapes dünnen Arm. _Ich mir auch nicht, mein Freund –_ sagten ihm seine Augen – _ich mir auch nicht._

---

Sirius folgte ihm durch die dunklen Korridore. Durch enge Gänge und gigantische Hallen, tiefer und tiefer hinein in dieses schreckliche Labyrinth.

Seine Maske glitt über seine allzu empfindliche Haut. Er wollte sie fortwischen, wie eine nervige Fliege. Er hatte sich immer gefragt, wie die Todesser kämpfen und sogar gewinnen konnten, während sie diese Dinger tragen mussten. Jetzt wusste er es. Er konnte sich nicht erklären warum er alles sehen konnte, aber er konnte es.

Halb rennend, halb gehend hasteten sie weiter. Traumgleich, surreal. Es war Erinnerung und neu zugleich. Fantastisch und bedrohlich. Graziöse Ornamente hervorgehoben durch die tanzenden Flammen der Fackeln schmückten die Wände.

Aber als Snape seine Gedanken teilte und ihm ihren Weg zeigte, konnte er nicht all die verdorbenen Stunden, die er in seiner eigenen persönlichen Hölle verbracht hatte, daran hindern sich in Sirius' Gehirn zu brennen.

So sah er das Blut, das den eleganten Marmor beschmutzte, die Schreie die sich wie Schlangen um die hohen Säulen kringelten, die Augen von tausenden Elenden, die um die Ecken lugten.

Und Remus.

Plötzlich war er da und vorbei, der Moment. Er barst durch die letzte Tür, allein, aber mit Snape nur wenige Meter hinter sich. Lucius war niedergeschoßen und das leblose Bündel aufgesammelt.

„Lebt er?" fragte Snape, als seine Augen über den Mann flogen, zu seinem Gesicht und schnell wieder weg. Sirius antwortete nicht. Natürlich lebte er, er musst. Die Guten starben nicht, das war nicht, wie es funktionierte.

Er dachte nicht, an gar nichts. Weder an das Blut, das sein Lieblings-T-Shirt beschmutzte, noch an den rasselnden Atem, der durch die Gänge hallte und mit Sicherheit nicht an seinen Freund, der sterbend in seinen Armen lag.

Sie rannten, rannten um des Lebens willen. Nur nicht ihr eigenes.

---

Eine Schwester rannte den Flur entlang, wie wahnsinnig, und suchte nach einem Heiler.

„Sir! Sir!" rief sie hinter ihm her und schließlich stoppte er auch und drehte sich um. „Sir, sie müssen mitkommen, es ist ein Notfall!"

So rannte er also zurück in die Eingangshalle, ohne sich seine Pause und die Zigarette, nach der er sich schon den ganzen Tag sehnte, zu gönnen.

Er war schon eine lange Zeit Heiler, zwölf Jahre, wenn man die Ausbildung dazuzählte. Nun, er konnte getrost sagen, dass er schon eine Menge gesehen hatte. Aber was er immer noch nicht verstehen konnte, war: Warum? Warum musste er dies alles sehen.

Das ging über sein Verständnis hinaus, wie konnte der Mensch, die Anmut der Evolution, die Perfektion des Lebens so zerstörerisch sein. Wie konnte es sein, das er in ausgebrannte Augenhöhlen blicken musst, dass er einen Schlauch tief durch einen zerfetzte Hals drücken musste, damit sein Patient wieder süßen Atem schmecken durfte. _Warum passiert das uns?_

Die junge Schwester auf der anderen Seite der unglücklichen Kreatur keuchte, sein Arm fiel auf das rote Bettlaken zurück, als sie einen Schritt zurücktrat. Horror und Ekel stand auf ihrem runden Gesicht geschrieben.

Er lehnte sich über das Bett um sehen zu können, was wohl so fürchterlich war, dass es sie daran hinderte ihre Pflicht zu tun.

Ein Tattoo. Ein kleines Tattoo mit so viel Bedeutung für die meisten auf dieser Welt. Wo war Gwenn, wenn man sie brauchte. Er konnte von keiner normalen Frau erwarten, dass sie sich um einen Werwolf kümmerte, oder?

„Gwenn, ich brauche Gwenn"; sagte er ihr und wandte sich von ihr ab. Sie bewegte sich nicht, oh, wie er sie hasste. „Sofort!"

Sie floh.

Das Schlimmste war sowieso schon getan, er seufzte.

„Ich kann ihn nicht behandeln."

„Warum?"

„Warum?" fragte er sich selbst. Langsam wusch er einen der zahllosen Schnitte in dem erhitzten Fleisch aus. „Es wird mir nicht erlaubt sein, unsere gute Medizin zu verschwenden an einem Monster wie diesem-"

„Wie können Sie es wagen-"

„- aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es nicht mit Freuden tun würde. Sie müssen wissen, Mister-?"

„Black."

„Also, Mr. Black, tut mit Leid, aber ich kann nicht. Ich müsste die Sachen aus dem Lager schmuggeln und das ist unmöglich." Er schaute zu dem armen jungen Mann auf. So verzweifelt und hilflos.

„Ist er Ihr Freund?" Black nickte. „Ich will ihm helfen, Sie können nicht ahnen, wie gern ich etwas tun würde. Aber wir sind umgeben von dummen, blinden Menschen, die einfach nicht sehen, was wirklich auf diesem Tisch liegt. Nicht die Möglichkeit sich eines Problem zu entledigen, sondern ein verletzter Mann. Ein sterbender Mann. Es tut mir Leid."

Nur das Geräusch des Beatmungsgerätes durchbrach die Stille in dem kleinen Raum. Hoch und runter, hoch und runter, wieder und wieder. Vielleicht wäre es besser ihn schnell sterben zu lassen, bevor er aufwachte.

Das Atmen würde ihm schwer fallen, aber er würde es von selbst schaffen. Der Trank, der seine Wunden heilen könnte, könnte auch außerhalb des Krankenhauses gebraut werden, aber für die Augen.

„Einmal unsichtbar sein..." murmelte er zu sich selbst.

„Ist das alles was sie brauchen?" Blacks Stimme rüttelte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja, ich könnte hinein ohne eine dumme Erlaubnis..."

„Ein Umhang würde reichen?"

„Ich würde sagen, beeilen Sie sich."

---

„Sirius!" Lily kam ihm entgegen, Harry auf dem Arm, und begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln. Bis sie ihn wirklich ansah und den Dreck und das Blut erblickte.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Wo ist James, ich brauche..."

„Ich bin hier, Tatze, was ist los?" James Potter kam in das Wohnzimmer und wäre beinah zu Boden geworfen worden, als Sirius ihn packte.

„Wo ist der Umhang?"

„Was? Warum siehst du... was ist passiert?"

„Wo ist er?!"

James verschwand und kam nach ein paar Sekunden wieder. „Hier, aber was-"

„Später." Sirius riss den Tarnumhang an sich und drehte sich zum Kamin. Er warf eine Handvoll

Flohpulver in die Flammen und trat hinein. Er hielt James' Blick, willte ihn zu verstehen.

„St Mungo's." Und er verschwand.

**p.s.** Also das Englische ist mir ja schon schwergefallen, aber diese deutsche Version...


End file.
